The Red King
"The Red King" is an old hanseain sage, from the early years of the area, before the Hansalands even existed. It tells the story of a banished boy, who returns to his home to free it, only to desert it in the end, and to face the Arch-Dragon Satharax, Legend "There once was a nameless King, from a nameless Kingdom, born from a nameless Era, who had two children. A girl, the Princess, born from the union of the King and the Queen. And a boy, the Bastard, born from the love between the King and a red-haired Maiden. Both these children grew up together, playing and fighting, Brother and Sister, hailing from different worlds. But they did not care, for they where young and innocent. But the Queen despiced the Bastard, wanted him gone. Only the Kings gentle hand protected the boy and his mother. So, life went its ways, in the nameless Kingdom. But then, the King fell ill, and on a stormy and rainy night, life leaving the monrach's heart. The Queen and the Princess wept for their King, but the Queens sorrow soon turned blood-red. In her frustation, she turned toward the Bastard and his mother, wanting their heads on pikes for the wall. Both innocent, were warned by a brave, lone Guardsman, letting them slip outside the castle, before they were caught. But the Queens troops were quick and the Maiden stayed back, so the Bastard may life. Cutting off the Red-Maidens head, the Queen sent her Hunters after the Bastard, who escaped into the dark of night. For days he ran, until the Hunters caught up with him. But from the forest deep, red-men fell upon the group, killing and plundering the Hunters. Only the Bastard still lived, by the grace of their leader. An old and scarred wolf, the Fighter took the Bastard in, as his personal servant. The boy grew fast, becoming stronger by the day. Soon, he was a servent no more, but a warrior amongst the Red. The Princess grew aswell, beautiful and strong. The Queen herself looked for suiters, and finally found a match. The New-King wed himself, to the nameless Queens side. They too, had two children, born in one night. The nameless Kingdom finally rejoyced again, for the first time in ages . But the New-King had plans, to see his offspring on the throne, not the Princess. Like poision, his words dripped into the Queens mind, until she believed, her daughter seeked her untimely death. Like that faithful night, many cycle ago, troops were send to the Princesse's room. But there, they only found an old, brave, lone Guardsman, who warned not only the Princess in time, but also her brother so many nights ago. Blood still spilled that night nontheless, but the Princess escaped with her Loyals into the woods. There, on a muddy road, they were ambushed by red-men. The slaughter was immenent, but the leader of the Red held in. It was her brother, the Bastard of old, now leader after the old Fighters death. The two embraced and talked for days. And both came to the plan, to stop the False-King. The Rightful-Queen and her Bastard-Brother, rallied allies and those true to their father name. The Princess talked and led, as she did best. The Bastard fought and killed, as it has become his nature. Together they went against the False-King and his Queen, as he was the one, who poisend the old King so many cicles ago. But the more they won, the more the people called the name of the Bastard. He and his men were the first on the battlefield and the last to leave. He, they saw fighting for them, not the Princess. So grudge grew within the young monarch. And at the final battle, she released her brother from his duty. Hit by misstrust, he left for his forest, while the Princess led the charge. But do to this, the False-King won that day. The Princesse body fell on nameless, blood-mudded plains. As news reached the Bastard, who was sent away, he turned again, towards the False-King's castle. He called the last Loyals of the Princess and the old King, and cut a bloody path through the nameless Kingdom. Every follower of the False-King died, and the rest saved themselves behind the False-Kings walls. With all his might, he broke the city, the Bastard now called King, and like a god's fury, he walked to the throne room. There he found the False-King, his Queen, their children and the rest of the traitors, who turned against his sister. The Bastard closed the doors, now all alone with his crowd. Some tried to bargain with the ursurper, but the Bastards blade cut through them all. Blood filled the floor, forming a lake on the cold marble. The Bastard was covered in the red vino, going for the False-King. This one begged him, tried hiding behind his throne. But the unhuman grip of the Bastard found his throught. The Queen did not beg for her life, but for that of her children. With one cleave, the Bastard sent the children's heads flying. His gaze pierced the Queen, before he left, throwing down his blood soaked sword down in front of the Queen's feet, who knew what to do. When people found her, she was sitting on her throne. Arms cut open and a blood soaked word in her hands. The Bastard walked the city, called the "Red-King" by the masses. But he left the hold, then the city, and then the nameless Kingdom. He left the crown, amongst the dead, just where it belonged. The Lords and Ladies fought for the title, only to be consumed by their neighboring countries, bringing an end to the Nameless Kingdom. And the Red-King? He took his warriors eastward, ventureing into the cold cliffs of the mountains, never to be seen again."